1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a cable connection structure, a cable assembly, a method for manufacturing the cable assembly, and a method for manufacturing the cable connection structure.
2. Related Art
Medical and industrial endoscopes have been widely used in these years. Some medical endoscopes are provided with, for example, an imaging apparatus that includes a CCD or other imaging element built therein at a distal end of an inserting portion to be introduced into the body. Deeply inserting this inserting portion into the body allows a lesion site to be observed. When a treatment tool is used in combination with the endoscope as necessary, an examination or treatment may be performed inside the body.
To display an image on a monitor in such a type of endoscope, image information captured by the imaging element is converted to a corresponding electric signal and the resultant electric signal is transmitted to a signal processor, so that the signal processor can perform signal processing. The imaging element in the endoscope and the signal processor are connected to each other through a cable assembly that includes a plurality of cables bound together for, for example, transmitting image signals and clock signals and supplying the imaging element with drive power.
As a technique for collectively connecting, for example, a cable assembly to a substrate, a known technique is directed to a cable assembly that includes a plurality of cables fixed in place by a cable fixing portion. The cable assembly further has a connecting end face formed to include connecting end portions of the cables and includes a conductor layer that covers surfaces of the connecting end portions (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2011-23134).